fanmadeanimecharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Terra Miyane
Terra Miyane created by MCN51FJ is a fanmade character from the 'Bakugan' series. She is the youngest member of the Vestal Bakugan Battle Brawlers, the number 1 Subterra brawler and her current partner is Mira Clay, her previous partners were Julie Makimoto, Jake Vallory and Paige. Her current guardian bakugan are Subterra Marigold and Subterra Gardemor. Character Design Description Terra is a Vestal girl who is a tough brawler. She is considered to be the strongest or at least in brawling. Terra is somewhat of a tomboy disguised as a cute and innocent girl. She grew up being a smart-mouthed girl after one day of being picked on by a couple of human boys at the age of six because of her height. This caused her to become fearless and protective, but still is self-conscious and a bit sensitive about her height. This, however, changes in season 2 when her height dramatically changes. Terra feels closest to Ho and often refers to him as her 'big brother'. Terra dislikes being treated like a child or at least not being taken seriously in brawls. She has a habit of insulting nearly all of the Brawlers' enemies or just people she doesn't like. Terra is the master of Subterra Bakugan. Her words for choosing this element is this: "Earth is powerful and enduring and filled with life, but is also stubborn and slow moving. It represents me the most as I am tough and unmoved. My rock-like strength along with my nurturing care are my keys to victory. I am Terra Miyane, the solid Subterra Brawler." Story Battle Brawlers New Vestroia Gundalian Invaders Mechtanium Surge Arc 1 Arc 2 Bakugan Battle Brawlers *Subterra Leonoid: Guardian Bakugan **Subterra Mountain Leonoid: Evolved after passing Clayf's test. *Subterra Centipoid *Subterra Rattloid *Subterra Griffon *Subterra Tuskor *Subterra Mantris *Subterra Wormquake *Subterra Warius *Subterra Monarus New Vestroia *Subterra Tauros: Guardian Bakugan **Subterra Mino Tauros: Evolved during the Vexos battle. **Subterra Meteor Tauros: Further evolved after receiving the Subterra energy from Clayf. *Subterra Mountain Leonoid *Subterra Simian: Bakugan Trap Gundalian Invaders *Subterra Pyramo: Guardian Bakugan *Arseprism: Battle Gear Mechtanium Surge Arc 1 *Subterra Marigold: Guardian Bakugan *Mechtogan Astrock **Mechtogan Titan Astrock Arc 2 *Subterra Gardemor: Guardian Bakugan *Subterra Marigold: Second Guardian Bakugan *Mechtogan Metearm *Subterra Meadowes: Gardemor and Marigold Fusion Trivia *Terra is the youngest of the brawlers possibly younger than Baron. *She was as short as Marucho in the first season and has grown taller in New Vestroia almost up to Chima's height, making her the first brawler to have a dramatic physical change. *Her Guardian Bakugan are strongly based on strength-oriented beasts rather than golem or giant based Bakugan. *Terra has partnered up with the Subterra brawlers of each season, Julie in Battle Brawlers, Mira in New Vestroia and now in Mechtanium Surge Arc 2, Jake in Gundalian Invaders and Paige in Mechtanium Surge Arc 1. *She gets along well with Julie, Mira and Paige, but feels that Jake could have been a better partner if he was as level-headed and experienced as the girls. *Terra's name comes from the Latin word 'tierra' which means "earth", a pun for her being a Subterra brawler. Battles Opponents & Outcomes Battle Brawlers * 3 Random Brawlers - All Wins * Billy Gilbert and Komba O'Charlie (Tag w/ Kaza Kizuka, Julie Makimoto and Shun Kazami) - Win * Billy Gilbert (Tag w/ Julie Makimoto) - Lose * Hikaru Komane - No Outcome * Masquerade (Tag w/ the Battle Brawlers) - Lose (on purpose) * Clayf/Illusionary Young Terra - Win * Ho Roshi - Lose * Tricloid and Rabeeder (Tag w/ Hukaru Komane, Julie Makimoto and Runo Misaki) - Win * Tricloid (Tag w/ Julie, Billy and Nene) - Win * Naga/Hal-G (Tag w/ the Battle Brawlers) - Win New Vestroia * Mira Clay - Draw * Ho Roshi and Dan Kuso (Tag w/ Mira Clay) - No Outcome * Mylene Farrow and Shadow Prove (Ho Roshi, Dan Kuso and Baron Leltoy) - Win * Mira Clay and Gus Grav (Tag w/ Ho Roshi, Dan Kuso and Ace Grit) - Win * Spectra Phantom (Tag w/ Ho, Dan, Mira, Chima and Marucho) - Win * Mylene Farrow and Lync Volan (Tag w/ Mira and Runo) - Lose * Hydron and Zenoheld (Tag w/ Ho, Dan, Mira and Spectra) - Lose * Shadow Prove (Tag w/ Spectra) - Win * Hydron (Tag w/ Hikaru and Zack) - Win * Zenoheld (Tag w/ The Resistance) - Win Gundalian Invaders * Jake Vallory - Win * Sid Arcale and Casey (Tag w/ Chima Gota, Jake Vallory and Marucho Marukura) - Win * The Pam Brothers (Tag w/ Ho, Dan and Jake) - Win * Nurzak (Tag w/ Jake Vallory) - No Outcome * Airzel and Mason Brown (Tag w/ Jake, Chima and Marucho) - Draw * Ren Krawler and Jesse Glenn (Tag w/ Jake, Hikaru and Fabia) - Win * Gill and Stoica (Tag w/ Jake, Chima and Marucho) - Lose * Kazarina (Tag w/ Jake Vallory) - Lose * Ho Roshi, Dan Kuso, Kaza Kizuka and Shun Kazami (Tag w/ Jake Vallory) - Lose * Chima Gota and Marucho Marukura (Tag w/ Jake Vallory) - No Outcome * Gill, Airzel, Kazarina and Stoica (Tag w/ the Battle Brawlers) - Win * Lena Isis (Tag w/ Jake Vallory) - No Outcome * Barodius (Tag w/ the Battle Brawlers) - Lose Mechtanium Surge Arc 1 * Chris and Soon (Tag w/ Zack) - Win * Marzon (Tag w/ the Battle Brawlers) - No Outcome * Sellon - Win Category:Bakugan series characters Category:Female characters Category:Earth users